happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Torn
Torn is a is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Torn is a peach fox with two tails and brown hair, very similar in appearance to that of Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog. He can fly 5000 miles per minute, but he doesn't fly that fast unless he is in grave danger. He is the second most popular charcter in the series (the other being Hippy) as he won in the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Awards of the Best Fan Charcter, geting higher votes than anyone else. Despite his high number of appearances, he survives most of the time and rarely dies. The only episodes where Torn dies are Want some rip with that?, Mall-oween, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Better Early Than Ever and Bank You Very Much (debatable), and Calm Before the Storm. Ask Torn Ask TORN.png|The Header Of Ask Torn Torn has a Ask Tumblr blog. He is the second HTF OC to have a ask blog. (He along with Robo Star might not respond though probably because he may be busy). It can be viewed here Torn's episodes Starring Roles #Water you wading for? Part 2 #Your happy your ugly #The punk The kill #Water You Wading For #Love is what hurts #Hide and Seek #This Is Your Love #Torn and Rip's Revenge #Face Off #Voodoo Your Buisness #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #The Fox and the Cat #Torned Apart Featuring Roles #Want some rip with that? #Gimmy my Lunch Money #Mall-oween #A Hippy Situation #Dog Darn It! #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Better Early Than Ever #Calm Before the Storm #Diseasy Does It Appearances #Brain Dead #Hide and Seek #Nail White Part 1 #Court Odour #A Close Shave #Water You Doing? #Bank You Very Much #Sight to See Fates Deaths #Want some rip with that?: Gets brain damage from a taco. #Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Crushed by a lot of bags. #Better Early Than Ever - Die from paper cuts. #Bank You Very Much - Possibly shot by Lumpy (debatable) #Calm Before the Storm - Electrocuted to death. Kills #Pierce - 1 (The punk the kill) #Ziggles - 1 (Love is what hurts) #Rosy - 1 (Hide and seek) #O'Clock - 1 (Hide and seek) #Toothy - 2 (Hide and seek, Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Pia - 2 (This Is Your Love, Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Ale - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Flippy - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Fungus - 2 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge, Diseasy Does It) #Giggles - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Pranky - 1 (Face Off) #Hippy - 2 (Voodoo your Buisness, I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? ) #Billy, Willy, and Milly - 1 (Voodoo your Buisness debatable) #Robo Star - 1 (I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?) #Trippy - 1 (I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?) Trivia #Torn can flip-out. #Since he won in the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Awards, he is the 2nd popular charcter in the series the other being Hippy. #His early design had his belly light peach and he had pointy ears and he had no tails. #As a goof, he usually is missing his tails, sometimes hairs, and his ears even though their behind his hair. #He is brothers with Rip. #Torn along with Rip hasn't appeared in Season 3. Status in each season *In Season 1, he appeared in two episode and died once. *In Season 2, he appeared in two episodes, and died once. *In Season 3, he hasn`t appeared in any episodes. *In Season 4, he appeared in two episode and died once. *In Season 5, he hasn`t appeared in any episodes. *In Season 6, he appeared two times and survived. *In Season 7, he appeared two times and survived, and one episode is in TBA status. *In Season 8, he appeared three times and died once. *In Season 9, he appeared three times and died in all of them. *In Season 10, he hasn`t appeared in any episodes. *In Season 11, he hasn`t appeared in any episodes. *In Season 12, he appeared two times and survived. *In Season 13, he appeared two times and survived. *In Season 14, he appeared once and died. Gallery CENDINGc48.png|Torn character info d49f99437bb0a6a90ccaab5c11e013fe.gif|Torn's season 1 intro torn text.png|Torn's season 2 intro 21323.jpg|Torn old design Tornorganila.jpg|Torn's new design Htf base image by toxiclevideos-d4ttsps.png|Torn's real new design (except his tails are missing as a goof). cENDINGc.png|Torn making a snowman cENDINGc3.png|Torn, Rip, and Generic Tree Friends in an elevator. Notice the goof where he and Rip are missing their hair. cENDINGc4.png|Torn and Rip cENDINGc5.png|Torn shocked by Trippy's blood cENDINGc6.png|Torn sleeping CENDINGc8.png|Rip with a bomb while Torn is scared cENDINGc10.png|Torn can flip-out sometimes cENDINGc11.png|Torn before death cENDINGc12.png|Torn with a duck cENDINGc13.png|A happy Torn (notice the goof where his tails are missing) cENDINGc14.png|Torn in a black and white cartoon cENDINGc16.png|Torn about to kill Hippy cENDINGc19.png|Torn's recation to a a video. cENDINGc22.png|Torn before crash CENDINGc32.gif|Torn's last early design cENDINGc33.png|Torn torn 1.png|Torn in a pokeball Wateryouwadingfor.png|Torn pointing at a no swim sign Riphair.png|Torn's hair cENDINGc40.png|Torn holding his ice cream cENDINGc42.png|Torn with a broken leg cENDINGc47.png|Torn blowing bubblegum cENDINGc43.png|Torn with a spinning fan cENDINGc46.png|Torn lifting weights cENDINGc45.png|Torn is number one Torn Tickle.png|Torn being tickled by a freak from another planet. cENDINGc53.png|Torn Voodoo Your Buisness.png|Torn knows exactly what to voodoo when he wants to kill someone! CENDINGc118.png|FanArt CENDINGc1200.png|FanArt CENDINGc123.png|Torn season 3 Intro Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:foxes Category:Danielsecond`s characters